


La settimana di un detective disperato

by Shirenjichan



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenjichan/pseuds/Shirenjichan
Summary: Come si può stare alle prese con Kuroba Kaito senza rischiare di impazzire? Saguru non aveva, purtroppo per lui, una soluzione effettiva al problema ma l'avrebbe trovata - o se l'avrebbe trovata.[Misero primo tentativo - becero - di rompere il ghiaccio con quest'opera e questa coppia, spero di non aver scritto un'idiozia].





	La settimana di un detective disperato

**Author's Note:**

> Salve,  
> Questa è la prima volta che mi ritrovo a scrivere qualcosa in questo fandom e su questi due. Non so quanto obbiettivamente questa storia possa essere in qualche modo decente ma volevo fare un tentativo per una volta senza stare a rimuginarci troppo sopra come mio solito. Spero quindi che sia almeno produttiva in qualche modo.  
> La raccolta sarà composta da sette drabbles in tutto lunghe sempre massimo 110 parole [titoli esclusi] che avrà come protagonisti questi due e la loro convivenza. Non è collocata in un universo specifico ma se gliene dobbiamo dare uno direi che è un'AU.  
> Non avrà un aggiornamento molto regolare.

  
  
_Prompt: Calzini._  
Personaggi: Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito.  
Coppie: SaguKai.  
Genere: Slice of lice.  
Parole: 110. 

 

* * *

  
  
La settimana di un detective disperato  
 

_\- Lunedì._

  1. Calzini.



L’unica cosa che Saguru odiava più del ritardo, era il disordine. Lui e Kaito, dopo anni di convivenza e rappresaglie fallite, avevano raggiunto un accordo: se il caos non avrebbe superato la metà della stanza, lui non avrebbe fatto storie a riguardo. A rigore di logica, allora, Saguru non avrebbe dovuto trovare i calzini sporchi, puzzolenti, sul proprio comodino.   
Scostò le coperte e si alzò, indeciso su come farla pagare al ragazzo che se ne stava rannicchiato tranquillo sotto le coperte. Prese schifato i calzini in mano, tenendoli con solo due dita, e li posò direttamente sul naso dell’interessato con il chiaro intento di soffocarlo. I patti andavano rispettati, dopotutto.


End file.
